


Heir in a Modern World

by kalexlove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times the Lance sisters introduced Nyssa to something new. Nyssa learning to live in the modern times of Star City with a little help from Sara and Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cell Phones

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fluffy crack but I had the idea and couldn't resist. Loosely set in season 3 whilst Nyssa was training Laurel but obviously for the purposes of this Sara is around.

1.

"What is this?" Nyssa questioned, holding aloft the strange device. It started beeping when Sara pressed a button on her similar looking one and Nyssa would've nearly smashed it on the ground if it hadn't been for Laurel's fast reflexes pulling it out of her hand. "Nyss, it's a cell phone. Pretty normal stuff, then again Nanda Parbat was anything but normal" Sara tried to explain "It means we can talk and write to each other no matter where we are. Makes it easier than you sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night and nearly killing me when I wake up with you next to me" Nyssa took the device back from the older Lance girl and surveyed it carefully, curious about it. "So I have to let you know now when I wish to communicate or meet with you? But that takes some of the fun from it" They all laughed a small bit and the sisters proceeded to teach Nyssa everything she needed to know about cell phones.


	2. Selfie?

2.

The infernal device was beeping again, though seeing her beloved's name flash up on the screen made Nyssa smile in the slightest. She unlocked the device, though still unsure why it was called that as it wasn't like you needed to use a key or something. This time it was not a text message but a picture, both sisters smiling widely at the camera with a caption of "see you soon". Her two goofs arrived within the hour, Sara bounding in first with that little spring in her step whenever they met up. The two embraced and kissed a moment before Nyssa's attention moved to Laurel, offering her a friendly handshake. "Did you like the selfie I sent you?" Sara asked and Nyssa's brow creased at that word, unsure what it had meant "The photo we sent?"   
"Yes I received that and it is a nice one of you both, what is this selfie thing?"  
"When you take a picture of yourself or yourself with someone, look I'll show you!" Sara enthusiastically took out her phone and positioning it in the right settings, stood behind Nyssa with one arm wrapped around her and took the photo of both their faces. She giggled when she looked back at the photo and Nyssa couldn't help but smile a little. "That is a nice photo, I do believe there is not one of us together yet" She said, to which the girl nodded.  
"Well now there is, I think we need a group photo" Laurel said, moving to take the phone and fit all three of them in frame, all smiling as it took.


	3. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the crackiest one yet, but I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review should you have comments or requests!

3.

Screaming noises and endless chatter filled the air, Nyssa tried to filter these out as she held Sara's hand and tugged on the collar of the "normal person" blouse the girl had picked out for her, though Nyssa had at least insisted she would only wear black. The mall was not a fun experience but it took more than shopping with her beloved on a busy Saturday to affect the heir to the demon. Laurel was at her other side, leading the way to wherever it was they wanted to go. Nyssa was simply tagging along, taking in some of this culture which was so different to anything she had experienced before. They soon ended up at a coffee shop, whilst in line the brunette was debating why a green mermaid seemed to be the owner of this particular place since her picture was on everything. None of the names of the drinks made sense to her, she made to ask for something more traditional from her homeland but the man looked confused and Sara just laughed, telling him something from the menu she assumed would be nice. After all, her beloved would only pick something good for her, she felt the girl knew her well enough now. Thy picked up their drinks and went to sit down, she noticed the sisters drinks had their names written on. Sara handed hers over and smiled at what it said, Habiti. The nickname the girl often called her. They linked hands as they sipped on the drinks. "Good?" Sara asked, to which Nyssa nodded "This is very nice. I am surprised. Then again you know to pick well"


End file.
